Riptide
by Leonidas Silver
Summary: Tsunami x Riptide story, I'm not the best author so give me feedback!
1. Return

Riptide

Tsunami was surprised at how she, Clay, and the other dragonets had managed to save Pyrrhia. Flying home to the Seawing kingdom in the wonderfully salty sea spray, she had plenty of time to think about the war. In the end, the dragonets of destiny had chosen Blaze as queen of the Sandwings. Happily, she noticed that she was finally inside of the bay where the summer palace of Queen Coral had once stood.

Thinking of how the palace had fallen to the Skywings, she barely noticed the rock cliff looming up before her. Curving around, she dove into the water, her marks flashing cheerfully with bubbles floating around her.

Diving down deeper into the water, she finally found the sea floor, sand and sea life flowing over her talons. She spotted a seawing swimming around, searching for something, it seemed to Tsunami. Carefully creeping up behind one of her kind, she recognized the markings. It was Riptide!

Shooting through the water like a sailfish in a feeding frenzy, she pounced on her friend. He shot up, surprised, then turned around to stare at his attacker. Tsunami giggled silently in the water and flashed her stripes. _Hey, squid-brain_. Riptide's face lit up and he swam forward, throwing his arms around her.

_Miss me?_ Tsunami thought, but she curled her arms around his back and smiled to herself. So at least someone hadn't forgotten her. Breaking the hug, the two friends swam to the surface to catch up on what had happened.

A couple of minutes later, Riptide and Tsunami were lying down next to each other in a cave on one of the cliffs talking about the kingdom and how they would improve it if they were queen and king, even though Tsunami knew she could be if she wanted to, considering how she was a fully grown dragon now.

"How about rebuilding the Summer Palace with plenty of room for non-seawing prisoners?" Tsunami had her mind on her friends when she said that. "I don't know. Anyways, how about I teach you some Aquatic before you go and see your mom and sister?" Riptide suggested.

"Sure! I do need to learn more, I don't like having to pop up to the surface every time I need to talk." Tsunami replied enthusiastically. "Let's get started, then." Riptide's stripes glowed as he said the words. "Are you going to teach me like this? Saying the words while glowing them at the same time?" Tsunami inquired. "Pretty much, Tsunami." Riptide replied in a joking manner, his stripes glowing. "This is a really cool way of talking in Aquatic." Riptide spoke slowly, showing Tsunami each word slowly.

The two friends talked for hours in both languages. Finally, when the sun started to set, Tsunami got up to go, but Riptide said "How about you stay here overnight, that way the queen will be more enthusiastic when you get back, since she won't be tired." Riptide said it as a suggestion, but Tsunami thought it was because he wanted her to stay with him overnight.

Tsunami flashed her markings. _Fine_, then she walked over to a comfortable-looking spot and lay down, facing the cave wall. "Umm… Can I sit there too?" Riptide muttered, embarrassed. "I'm fine with it." Tsunami replied in a nonchalant tone, even though on the inside she was screaming _Yes! Yes! Yes!_

Riptide walked over to Tsunami and lay down next to her. Soon the two dragons, and unknown to both of them, soon-to-be couple, dozed off into a deep, blissful sleep.

Tsunami woke up in the middle of the night. Unsure of what had woken her, she began to sit up, maybe go do some late-night swimming, but was stopped when talons, wings, and a tail wrapped around her, pulling her down "Are you sure you don't want the octopus?" Riptide murmured in his sleep. Tsunami giggled and lay back down, cuddling closer to the sleeping dragon.


	2. Reunion

Tsunami woke to the beautiful sound of waves crashing against stone, the sun shining golden through the entrance to the cave, and a body behind her, with talons around her. Slightly confused by this, she turned over and her eyes met a dragon sleeping next to her. Not only was it a dragon, it was a male dragon.

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she realized she had just spent the night with Riptide. However, she found his presence comforting, and as the sun began to warm her back, she drifted back to sleep.

Tsunami woke again, this time because Riptide had woken up beside her. "Good morning, Tsunami" He said. "Did you sleep well?" Tsunami replied. _Certainly._ He told her in Aquatic, a grin visible on his face. Tsunami laughed and got to her feet. "I need to go see my family, and you probably need to go back to work." Tsunami told Riptide "That's right." Riptide answered. _See you later_. Tsunami's stripes glowed.

They walked over to the mouth of the cave and stood there for a second. Riptide's tail wrapped around Tsunami's, and they stood there for about a minute, then parted ways, Riptide for his guard post and Tsunami for the Deep Palace.

_Still at the outside of the territory? I'll have to talk to Queen Coral about that._ Tsunami thought. Flying over the ocean with its salty spray was wonderful, and after flying for about an hour she dove under the water and arrived after a short swim at the Deep Palace, thankful for her good memory of places. Swimming in through the open doors, she found Queen Coral sitting at a desk writing another one of her stories.

_Hey, mom_. Tsunami flashed her stripes. Coral looked over at Tsunami and her face lit up brightly. She stopped writing and swam over to Tsunami. _I missed you a lot. Look at how much you've grown! You're older than Orca was when… _Coral's stripes stopped glowing abruptly. She knew now just how bad of a dragon Orca had been.

_Well, let's not think about that, mom._ Tsunami replied. Coral thought for a moment, then motioned for her to follow. _Where are we going?_ Tsunami asked, she was confused because for all of her royalty, she'd only been to the Deep Palace once to save the last of Coral's eggs._ To see your sisters, of course._ Coral replied cheerfully. Tsunami liked that, and swam along at a faster pace to see her sisters.

Arriving in a cheerfully lit room decorated with seashells and even some living creatures like bright orange starfish. Tsunami looked around and was nearly knocked off her feet by two sisters rushing at her and crushing her with hugs. _Miss me? _Tsunami flashed and the other two siblings, Anemone and Auklet nodded vigorously. Auklet must have been told about her, since she literally only hatched when Tsunami was there for the first time.

_Want to play tag with us?_ Auklet flashed eagerly. _Sure, why not?_ Tsunami lit her stripes up really bright to temporarily blind her two sisters and get away. Tsunami risked a glance backwards at her two sisters. Auklet was still discombobulated by Tsunami's flash, but Anemone was in hot pursuit, flashing her stripes. _Cheater! _Anemone playfully said in Aquatic.

Tsunami felt a poke on her back and looked up to see Auklet floating lazily by, inspecting one talon while dragging her other across Tsunami. _You're it!_ Auklet darted away while flashing her stripes. Tsunami decided to not give chase, and instead swam to a corner of the room that would be easy for Tsunami to blend in with.

Not moving at all, she observed Anemone and Auklet looking confused, drifting around and probably wondering where Tsunami went. Anemone drifted a bit too close to Tsunami's hiding place, so Tsunami pounced on her. Anemone struggled indignantly against the bigger dragon, but eventually realized it was hopeless, and stopped struggling. A flash from the other side of the room reminded Tsunami that their mother was still there. _I see you're getting along well, Tsunami. How about we all get something to eat?_

The sisters perked up at the mention of food, and they raced towards the door. At the door, they all slowed down to look civilized and swam out the door. They turned to the right, and Tsunami guessed that was the direction the dining hall was in. Soon the smell of food wafted through the air, and they swam through a door into a room with plates already laid out on a table.

Sitting at a chair next to her sisters, she asked. _Can we eat yet? _Her siblings replied. _After mom takes the first bite. _Tsunami's stomach rumbled soundlessly in the water. Coral finally took the first bite of what looked like some sort of bright pink fish, and the others began to dig in hungrily. Tsunami then began to eat her portion, and it was over all too quickly.

_Okay, time for bed, kids. And Tsunami._ Coral flashed contentedly. Tsunami followed her sisters through the twisting passages into a large chamber with a lot of beds. _Where do I sleep?_ Tsunami asked, clueless but curious. Her sisters pointed at the far right of the room to a large bed. Tsunami sank into the soft seaweed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Sorry guys, can't think of how to continue this story. It'll be a while before it updates.**


	3. Don't kidnap a princess

**So sorry for such a late update!**

Tsunami's eyes opened sleepily. _Why did I wake up? _She thought. She drifted out of bed and swam to the entrance of the room to do some late-night swimming. However, after opening the door, she found herself staring at… Riptide?! Something was wrong with him, he was lying on his side, surrounded by a cloud of blood, unconscious and breathing raggedly. _What the- _She thought. His eyes fluttered open as she floated over to him nervously. "Tsunami. My gill" He said weakly. "I'm here, let me go get help." She said quietly, not wanting to wake everyone up. His eyes flickered with alarm. "Tsunami! Behind you!" He yelled scratchily. Tsunami whipped around before a sack was pulled over her face and something was pressed to her nose.

She passed out, struggling against her captors.

When Tsunami came to, she discovered she was in a pitch-black cavern. She also discovered she was shackled to the ground, along with another dragon. She managed to twist around and stare at the space where the other dragon would be if she could see it. She lit her stripes up a bit for illumination, and she was met with the familiar face of a sleeping Riptide.

_So, they took us both. I wonder why, I'm the princess, and it's probably me they were out to get. _She thought, confused but comforted by Riptide's presence. His eyes opened at her scales, which had started glowing brighter when she discovered Riptide was shackled to her. She blushed, realizing just how close they were. The only way they could really get apart from each other without being within a couple of feet from each other was to strain back against the shackles. She realized she didn't mind being pressed up against Riptide. "Hello, Riptide. It appears we've gotten ourselves into trouble again, haven't we?" She tried for a grin. He only shifted closer to her and wrapped his tail around hers. "It appears we have, haven't we?" He sort-of-smiled, then he broke into a fit of coughing. Tsunami gasped. "Riptide!" She exclaimed, and she closed the small distance between them before wrapping her talons and arms around him and checking his gills. "Oh god." She whispered. His injured gill was infected, not bad yet, but he needed to get help soon. His fit of coughing soon wore off and he said "Is it bad? My gill?" She nodded grimly and kept her talons and arms around him, actually holding him tightly, wrapping her tail around his too.

She felt a current on her back, along with a scraping sound. "Get up, you two." A gruff voice said. They both quickly got up to their feet nervously. "What do you want?" Tsunami asked. "A slice of pie! No, duh." Said the voice sarcastically. "I want everything you have, idiot." It said angrily. The dragon lit up stripes, proving it was a Seawing. "Well, then. Why would I do that?" She said. "Because we'll kill your boyfriend if you don't, and his blood will spill on your scales. Not to mention we'll get allies in the other kingdoms to declare war on the Seawings." The dragon snapped. She didn't deny they were dating. And neither did Riptide, even though they weren't dating. "Well then, how would I get everything?" She kept talking. "Because we're sending a scroll to her, and we have your stripe-print." The dragon informed. Tsunami was genuinely surprised, she'd never thought about the small indents of her stripes that made her scales rough.

Just then, a spear sailed through the door and impaled the dragon through the heart. Tsunami was almost sick, before she got over her queasiness remembering how many other dead dragons she'd seen before. She was horrified and repulsed, but she had her stomach in control. A group of dragons swam in, along with Queen Coral and Anemone. Anemone swam over and undid their shackles with her magic, healing Riptide's wounds as she did so. As she did this, Tsunami noticed that there were small fractures at the corners of her eyes. "Anemone, you need to stop using magic, it's hurting you." She pleaded. Anemone didn't reply.

Their shackles were soon gone and they were being escorted back to the palace when Riptide pulled to the side. _I have to go, Tsunami. Bye _He flashed and motioned at her. _Bye. _She flashed back. They entered the Undersea Palace minutes later, and she was escorted to her room by guards who then stood at the entrance. She entered the room with Anemone and lay down on the seaweed bed she had been designated to. She lay there for the rest of the night, sleepless.

When morning came, she welcomed it gratefully, floating out of bed and swimming through the palace to the place Riptide had told her to meet him at. She flew part of the way there, the sun warming her back, but she could see clouds in the distance gathering strength. She sighed; the clouds seemed to be moving her way. Finally, she landed in a cave and waited for Riptide. The water was growing choppy down below by the time Riptide made it there. "Hello, Tsunami." Riptide smiled, letting his wings touch hers for a moment. They proceeded to talk with each other, even as the wind began to blow colder and faster. Soon they both figured it was time to go, or they'd get caught in the storm. "One last thing, Riptide." Tsunami said as they prepared to leave. "What?" Riptide inquired. Tsunami moved closer to him and wrapped her tail around his. She leaned up and kissed him.

"That's what." She said, wrapping her tail around his more powerfully. "Tsunami, am I dreaming?" Riptide asked. "Nope." She confirmed. Riptide's tail then wrapped around hers too, and they walked to the back of the cave out of the wind. They then lay down and kissed each other, wings and talons wrapping around each other. The storm broke violently outside, but the new couple was oblivious to it raging.

For in their hearts there was another storm raging.

**Yay! New chapter, I have another idea for the next chapter too!**


End file.
